


Thank you

by BEAR_DOG666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt, To lazy to add the rest, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAR_DOG666/pseuds/BEAR_DOG666
Summary: Basically unknown tries to commit suicide but someone stop him from doing so.Now he is on a happy relationship.Find out who is unknown





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Unknown is not a character! 
> 
> Unknown is a main character in Voltron!
> 
> Unknowns name is revealed at the end!

It all started when Unknown was 7 years old, his parents now knew he was old enough to take hits with the belt and hard labor, well at least in their mind it was right. Unknown loved his family especially his mama, he would give her kisses, hugs, and drawings of her.

That all changed when Unknown was in his room, he shared it with one his older sisters, Melanie. He was startled when his room door slammed open and revealing his mama. "Mama? Why did you slam the door ope-" Unknown was cut of by his scream of pain. His mom hit him with a belt shouting " WHAT ARE DOING JUST SITTING AROUND!" Her shout was loud enough to wake up everyone in the house, "I- I was j-just reading a book" Unknown was terrified and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Again she whipped her son, again, again, and again.

His back was red and bleeding scars will form and Unknown knows it. "YOU BETTER START CLEANING THE HOUSE, COOK FOR THE FAMILY, AND GROW THE CROPS!" Unknowns mama kept shouting and shouting at Unknown. And all he can do is cry and take it. When his mother left she said to herself "what a little cunt" 

That was the first time Unknown wanted to die.

10 years later (Unknowns p.o.v) 

Hi I'm Unknown! Nice to meet you!   
I'm 17 years old and I live in a big house to fit 16 people. I love to sing, dance, swim, and self harm! Yeah you read that right, self harm! I cut my thighs only when I'm really sad, my shoulders and wrists are daily but when I feel like dying I cut my stomach really hard, so hard scars form!

I have four younger siblings but they don't take the abuse from mom and dad. I made a deal with them they can hit me, make me do all the work, and cook for the family as long as they don't have to go through what I do. I'm bisexual, I have a HUGE crush on Takashi Shirogane or What he wants us to call him, shiro.

I love the ocean ever since the incident. It always helped me get away from life and calmed me down when I'm super sad.

Life was going great since I applied for garrison and they actually accepted me! But when Keith (shiro's adopted brother) started to help me and was titled top pilot ,everything started to go down hill. The teachers who once cared about me now treat me like shit just like mom. I HATE IT! 

I WISH I COULD JUST DIE AND NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH LIFE ANYMORE, IM SO SICK AND TIRED OF NIGHTMARES AND HAVING TO CRY IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS

GETTING PANICK ATTACKS, TAKING PILLS, GOING TO THERAPY, AND HAVING TO FUCKING DEAL WITH MY ASSHOLE TEACHERS!

So that's why tonight on the roof I'm going to jump and end my life! Or that's what I thought. 

Now I'm here with my crush holding me tightly while whispering sweet things to me.

Here's what happened.

2 hours before (Unknown p.o.v)

Okay I have the whole plan set up! Shower, eat, pretend to read a book, when Hunk comes get ready to sleep, small talk with Hunk, say goodnight to Hunk, pretend to sleep, when I hear snores get up, place suicide note on Hunks drawer, then give Hunk a kiss on the forehead, sneak out, then go jump on the rooftop. 

Done!

"UNKNOWN!" Fuck Mr. Iverson was calling me, bad news "YES SIR!" I shouted since I'm all the way in the back.   
"You have been dozing off again! And do you care to tell me why?"   
"My business does not concern you Sir!" I glared at him, the whole class was going 'OHH' which is really unnecessary.   
"come see me after class Unknown" Mr. Iverson said.   
Fuck

After class

"Unknown"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Let me remind you something"   
oh no! Not this bullshit again

"The only reason why you're still here is because the top pilot in your class is nice enough to help your sorry ass" he said while glaring at me "don't repeat the same mistake today" he walked away leaving me alone in an empty class room.

1 hour later 

Okay show time, don't mess this up Unknown!

After showering and eating the so called food I got a book and lose leaf paper. I wrote down the suicide note   
'Dear Hunk,   
This isn't your fault that I'm leaving earth.   
It's my parents. I was abused and was forced to do labor since my parents are such lazy shits. I was just 7 years old when it all happened, ever since that I did self harmed and I still do. I hate myself and my parents. I wished I would just die so today my wish will come true! Thank you Hunk for helping me with my problems and waiting for me to finally tell you why I'm so fucked up.  
Sincerely, Unknown <3 

The door opened as soon as I finished the note.   
"HUNK!"   
"Hahaha, Hi Unknown" Hunk said as he bear hugged me. Ah I'm really going to miss Hunks hugs.  
"Hunky bear I'm gonna go to sleep okay?"  
"Sure! Sweet dreams Unknown" Hunk said while giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Okay I hear Hunk snoring its time to leave the note on his drawer, I gave Hunk a kiss on the forehead and left not making a sound. I made it to the rooftop. Not seeing a confused figure behind me.

(Shiros p.o.v)

I wish I can go back home with Keith, I miss mother.  
Hearing the rooftop door open snapped me out of my thoughts. A beautiful boy came out of the door but he looked happy yet so tired

I'm confused, why is he here?   
Huh? Oh no! He's getting to close to the edge!   
Wait... HES GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!

Normal p.o.v

Unknown was soon going to be dead. Happy from the thought Unknown stood on top of the railing ready to jump. He took one step forward, ready to drop to his death. Unknown soon was pulled back from the railing and fell on a soft body.

Realizing that he was not dead and was still very much alive, Unknown tried to escape and try to jump again but stopped when he heard a soft voice whisper in his ear telling him how it's not worth it, it can't end like this, and how he was there for him despite not knowing Unknown. 

Unknown realized it's his big crush Shiro. Unknown started to break down and cry into his arms. Shiro really didn't care as long as this beautiful boy is alive.

After 30 minutes in that same position Unknown stopped crying and said "Thank you I guess"

Waiting for a response Unknown quickly thought shiro fell asleep but was startled when shiro softly said "it's no problem at all. As long as you're alive"

"My name is takashi shirogane but you can call me Shiro, whats your name?" Shiro said softly 

"Lance... lance McClain"

Shiro smiled softly as he said "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful boy like you"

"Th-thank you for such a nice compliment but I don't deserve it" lance said while blushing. 

"And why is that?" Shiro said confused 

"Well my parents always told me I was never going to be as beautiful as my older and younger sister and brothers" lance said as his eyes started to water and his face expression is now sad.

"Well your parents can fight me, you're beautiful! Honestly I would date you but you're probably not into guys. Still the thought of someone like you next to me in the mornings would be amazing!" Shiro had a twinkle in his eyes as he said that.

"Well I hope we can take it slow" lance said

Shiro replied with a confused look "not to be rude but I really did not understand what you said there"

"That mean 'yes' i will date you" lance smiled at shiro.

'Wait this is actually happening?!?!" Shiro thought.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good?
> 
> I was debating whether or not I should post this but here it is!


End file.
